Transformations
by We Are Everything Yet Nothing
Summary: Carlisle's pov when he transforms Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, and when he watches Bella's. Also the vamps to be pov during he change.
1. Carlisle on Edward

**Authoress Note:** **Hello, just so you know all the words in italics are thoughts, please review only if you wish and thank you for reading :)** **P.S ~ is a paragraph break**

Sickness and death are most potent in the air, everyone exhaling and coughing the Spanish flu raging their bodies. I walk the length of the hospital ward, seeing all the patients awaiting something: death, life, to be on the mend, or their condition worsening.

Ashamed to say that I have favorites or in other words the people who get the best treatment that I can give. Elizabeth Isabel and her son Edward Anthony Masen Junior. They lie next to each other, one close to death and the other skimming the gates of the afterlife.

I do a basic checkup for both of them, the blood in Elizabeth's body is slowing I am certain that she will die by twilight. Her eyes non-moving are centered on one thing: her son. By now all the other doctors and nurses have gone home and the people who do the night shift are in the other wards. The rest of the patients in the section are asleep or is a corspe lying in a cot it's soul having abandoned its body.

For hours I just sit there and watch the people that have wormed their way into my undead heart. Minutes before twilight a sound so microscopic graces my eardrums, Elizabeth on death's door whispers or in other words commands me to save her son," Save him! Don't let my darling boy rot in this time take him and make him like you. Set my Edward free." Her voice had a raspy quality to it but such a strong tone, it could order around a newborn army. She looked back at her son and reached out to grasp his hand.

Another corspe without a soul.

Save him she told me and I will though being an ethereal being could be taken as being dammed or being in a blissful world full of pleasure and experiences.

I advanced silently, Edward was nearing the last phase of the Spanish flu: death. Cradling his neck in my hand I gently wake him, in his ear I uttered two words:" Forgive me." Upon finding his pulse without hesitation I bit the spot and watched his back arch and contort in pain.

I grasped his body and ran. I ran until I reached my house. Setting him down on the floor I ran to the forest 19 miles beyond my edge of my property and feasted on the animals. Two days time had passed and I returned the house. He was still there, screaming and crying out in agony.

There was a pause in his heart so sudden all but a vampire couldn't have heard: his heart stumbled and faltered, within the second it stopped beating completely. I walked in and settled onto the couch. Seconds later his eyes shot open and he catapulted forward, his crimson eyes flew around the room, assessing the situation no doubt.

"Edward," I called out. His torso turned to me but his lower body was poised toward the exit. "Edward, hello. I'm Carlisle Cullen, you may be a a little disoriented but it shall pass in only a few moments. Your mother she wanted me save you, minutes before her timely demise she told me to.make you like me."

 _How do I ask him to take my name? He must be confused after all he must not have much recollection for his time as a human._

"Why would I take your name? Also to the matter why can't I remember anything before just now?"

His voice was soft but strong and firm like Elizabeth's. I couldn't answer his questions now so I set upon enforcing another task on hand: his thirst. We hunted and he did uncharacteristically good for his first time.

I had high hopes for the future whatever it may be. I knew that soon I would have to tell him his past and mine, what he is, and why his questions were directed thoughts that I had not uttered aloud. One day . . .

 **Authoress** **Note:**

 **The next chapter will be of this in Edward's point of view. And so on and so on first we have Carlisle's then the new vampire until we get to Bella's transformation.**


	2. Edward's POV

**Authoress Note:**

 **Thank you** **for all the people who added this story to their favorite story/** **story alert** **it has made me the happiest authoress on fanfiction** **by the way all the words in italics are thoughts.** **Please review it would make my day!**

It happened so quickly I didn't realize the symptoms were already spreading through my home and before I knew it my father lay before me in his bed, dead. His heart beat no more, another victim to the spanish flu. It was only too soon that that it struck myself and my mother.

A dry throat, chills, a fever, and who knows what else was the bane of my existence. Every thought and feeling was consumed by the thing that was the Spanish flu. Day after day we sat in the hospital waiting. Waiting for what, we had no clue.

My life was a routine, when dawn broke a nurse would come and check on us, occasionally giving me a sponge bath. Vulgar is the way it really was, all she was teying to do was assess how manly I was, nonswnse she wasn't at all the ideal woman I wanted, far too easy. Then just as the sun set Doctor Cullen would come and check on me and my Mother.

It had to be night out for Doctor Cullen came and gave myself and my mother an exam, he only took he night shifts for some odd reason. The fool, he probably didn't care whether or not we lived or died juat wanted to sleep all day and get paid a wealthy sum. My mother held my hand as she knew I feared this, not being able to protect her killed me, she was in pain and I couldn't do anything still she tried to help me. Her expressive green eyes were centered on my own. We looked at eachother and like we always did shared a conversation, something I hoped to bring on to my next family if I survived at least.

I fell into a restless sleep. People were talking, saying my name, a male and female voice. I couldn't make out what they're saying but their conversation filled with pain and contentment simultaneously. I discarded the idea it was no doubt just a dream from my subconscious.

"Forgive me." Doctor Cullen's soft, gentle voice resonated in my ear and woke me up. Then an earsplitting pain took over my body. It was a fire. Putting your hand on a red hot poker straight from the embers multipled by 1000. There was a slight breeze though only for a matter of moments, I had no idea where it came from. I knew I was in someone's arms for I could feel one upon my back and one under my knees.

The fire consumed me but it was clearing, becoming more manageable. Suddenly the flames were extinguished, I opened my eyes and I saw everything.

I shot forward my eyes traveling across the room I was in, it was not a place I recognized but as I flipped over my memories I found I could barely remember anything at all so it would've made a difference.

"Edward," a voice called out, a sound I knew. Doctor Cullen, Carlisle Cullen. I was still turned towards the door ready to leave but leaned in, to the voice. Suddenly his voice rang out and it sounded like something I had never heard but was clear and beautiful at the same time,"Edward, hello, you may be a a little disoriented but it shall pass in only a few moments. Your mother she wanted me save you, minutes before her timely demise she told me to save you."

My mother, I had a mother? All I can seem to conjure up is a women with bronze hair and green eyes, could that be her?

It's ** _not fair!!!_**

Where _could it be?_

I _love this._

Voices none of whom I was acquainted with, were in my head when all who were was in the room was myself and Carlisle.

Carlisle's voice joined the others in my head, I had none the faintest idea how this was possible.

How _do I ask him to take my name? He must be confused after all he must not have much recollection for his time as a human_.

"Why would I take your name? Also to the matter why can't I remember anything before just now? Aren't I still human?" I questioned, the sound of myself sounding like wind chimes.

He didn't answer my question but took me to a forest, the voices never ceased it was beginning to give me a headache. There and only then once we were **well** out of range from any human life force he explained it to me, what I, things that have changed, and a more detailed process on how I became like this.I hunted and drank from the my prey. I believe I did well, Carlisle had a proud look on his face.

One day I will find solae in this new life, I will do anything it takes to make this life one I can be proud of, one were I'm not a monster.


	3. Authoress Note

I hate to do this, I hate when authoress notes are a chapter but I have to do this.

Thank you so much to everyone who added _Transformations_ to their favourite/follow story. Also thank you to _Clarinetgoddess62_ for following this story, but guys, girls, I know you're reading it because I get notifications. So please pretty please review, I would love to get feedback from anyone of you.

P.S Thanks for reading _Transformations_


	4. Carlisle on Esme

**Authoress Note:**

 **Hello everyone** **, thanks to those who added this story to their story alert it means the world to me! Thank you to those who reviewed too! Especially to Corinna your review raised my spirits so much, both of Esme's transformation chapters are for you! Please check out my other stories _Running_ and _Creating A Companion_. As always please review, read** **, and love to** **read!**

Esme Anne Platt. A beautiful girl only at the tender age of 9. I recall treating her when she fell out of tree. Now years later I was back unable to stay away from her even though she was with a husband. I couldn't beliveve it when I heard that she had jumped off a cliff for some unknown reason to me. Now here I was treating her again but this time no one knew about it.

No one, no one but me would know if she lived or died, if she was alive or not. The subtle beating of her tender heart was something only I could hear. Edward had no clue of my adoration for her. I never thought of her only dreamt of when he was hunting.

I could save her, I could let this gorgeous creature keep on living. She was resting in her grave and in the dead of night I ran to her, I ran to save her.

Grasping her womanly body in my inhuman arms I held her close and took her to where Edward and I were staying for the time being. Resting her upon the couch I took a deep breathe, tasting the blood running faintly through her veins, her heart beating so slow. I leaned down to her scrumptious neck and took a tentative bite then riped myself away waiting for the tranformation to occur.

I took to the forest and brought Edward with me, we both needed to feed before Esme, sweet, caring Esme changed completely. I explained it all to him pouring my feelings out into the air that I no longer needed, that didn't anymore circulate through my lungs. The secrets levitating in the sky due the the air. (It has matter too!)

The secrets of how I couldn't let this magnificent woman wither away from the world, how I cared far too much about her, that I didn't dare let her leave me alone on this planet.

Three days later I set out back to where the goddess lay most likely about to wake up to her new life. Edward didn't approve of my affectionate behaviour towards her. He thought that it was ridiculous, that love was useless. My only hope is that she will accept us. Edward refused to come back and stayed in the forest hunting mountin lion till he wished to return home. I couldn't care less, the goddess had awoken.

Running back home I couldn't process the turn of events that led to this occuring. Me changing her. telling Edward everything. God, I haven't felt this nervous since before my change, what if she didn't accept me, what would I do then? But it was no tume to speculating about what ifs, I was here.

There she was, a vampire. Her beauty seemed unchanged she had always gorgeous. Her planes harder and her eyes a blood red but the rest was the same.

"Doctor Cullen," I almost gasped her voice was like birds chirping in the early morning.

"Where am I, how did I get here, and why does my throat hurt like I have a cold. And most importantly where is my darling Ethan?"

I gaped, my mouth metaphorically dropped, floundered, flustered. I had been on Earth since 1640, I had decades of knowlege to share at the drop of a hat yet when this goddess requests one thing it's the thing I can't fulfil!!!! God damnit Carlisle!

"Esme," I started carefully," who is Ethan?"

A look of love and heartbreak flew across her face," Ethan, is," she coughed," was my son."

"Oh, Esme my heart breaks for you," if I could weep I would. She sobed and fled into my arms. I tucked my arms aroung her hard cold, lucious, beautiful, and mesmerizing body. It was now or never to tell her what she had become.

"Esme, please before you speak once more I must tell you what has become of yourself."

" Okay what?"

"You, me, and my," uhh what would she think of Edward, well might as well introduce as I think of him," son, my son. We're vampires." I spit the words out to quick for a human's ears to detect. She staggered out of my arms and brought her hands up to her mouth wide open in an "o" shape.

"Yes, vampires, I'm sorry but if didn't do this you would've died."

I explained the process to her, who we were, the feeding process, how we live, and everything upon everything. She understood why I had to change her and forgave me, accepted me.We talked for hours and hours, about what she remembered, what I remembered, Edward, and just life. Esme agreeed to live the way Edward and I do, I was estatic!

Edward came and introduced himself to her, they looked like mother and son. She took an immediate liking to him accepting Edward as her new son. Maybe one day she'll feel the affection for me that I carry for her. Maybe one day we'll be mates. It's all I can ever hope for. And all I coupd ever want.

 **Authoress Note:**

 **I treated how Carlisle sees Esme like Edward thinks of Bella. Corinna once again this and the next chapter is for you! As always please review and have an ever expanding bookshelf!**


	5. Esme POV

**Authoress Note:**

 **Hi** **, hello, so how are you guys and girls? Thank you again to Corinna to her awesome review! Thanks to Aros wife Isabella to favouriting and following this story and me. Please check out my other stories and review. Also, though I love when I get story favourites please please please** **review. Now** **on with the story!**

Dr. Cullen placed the plaster on and around my leg forming the cast. He was so nice, much nicer than my normal doctor, Dr. Fezziwigs, all he did was tell me that it was all in my head when it obviously was not. Ugh! Dr. Cullen was just so polite, he treated me like I was a real lady, he served as something that I wanted my future husband to be like.

 _Years_ _Later_

The wind caressed my hair as I approached the cliff, Ethan still in my arms. Feeling the stone beneath the soles of my feet I sprinted forward. I could feel the sweet freedom of falling on my tongue. Without hesitation I stepped off the cliff and plummeted, my scream stuck in my throat. But I was at peace, as I plummeted into the icy water. Finally I was free.

A searing pain in my neck was what awoke me, and immediately my hands tightened around nothingness, where was Ethan?

Fire, ember, ashes. They spread throughout my body, heating my veins and when it should've set my heart racing instead it made it move sluggishly slow. Fire ravenged my body and it only grew hotter.

My heart was pounding, pounding so slowly and with a high pitched crescendo I could feel it as my heart and the fire reached it's peak and then simultaneously they stopped. I felt transformed, I could hear the air for god's sake! I also heard someone else, opening my eyes I gasped.

"Doctor Cullen?" I asked. He stared at me, mouth gaping wide open. The first noticeable difference was that my voice, the same one I have had for my whole life had changed. Now it sounded like birds chirping and second that he remained unchanged though the last time I had seen him was when he fixed my leg which was years ago.

I could barely remember anything, my head was swirling with questions and the fact that he was the only one here I decided to ask him some,"Where am I, how did I get here, and why does my throat hurt like I have a cold. And most importantly where is my darling Ethan?"

He had this aggravated look in his eye but also like he mentally face palmed himself as well.

"Esme," he started,"who is Ethan?"

The question that I cared most about was the only one he couldn't answer, of course.

"Ethan is," I coughed struggling to get the words out," was my son." I started to try to cry but I found that I couldn't so I settled for sobbing inwardly.

He looked so sympathetic, and for once I wanted it, I wanted _his_ comfort no one else's. "Ohh Esme my heart breaks for you," he held his arms open and without hesitation I ran into them. I was about to say something when he interupted me,"Esme, please before you speak once more I must tell you what has become of yourself."

Become of myself? What is he talking about? Does it have something to do with fact that my throat is burning and why I can barely remember anything.

"Okay, what?"

"You, me, and my," he paused," son, my son. We're vampires." He spit the last part out, so quickly I almost couldn't hear it. Was inhanced hearing a part of being a vampire? I wondered.

I staggered out of his arms and felt my mouth gape open.

"Yes vampires," he stated earnestly. "I'm sorry but if I didn't do this you would've died!"

"Okay, just start from the beginning," I said.

Dr Cullen, ahem Carlisle as he told me to call him now explained everything he could about vampires: who we were, how we came to be, what not to do, how we feed and most importantly how to live in our second life.

I understood why he did it and I didn't hate him for doing it, in fact I forgave for it. We talked for hours about our previous lives, I told him about Ethan and his dead older brother Corey.

Then his 'son' Edward came in, he immediately reminded me of Ethan could look like when he was older. Carlisle was looking at me wistfully like there was something in me. I do have to admit that he was the most handsome man I had ever met and he was what I've always wanted in a husband. Maybe one day. Maybe just maybe.

 **Authoress Note:**

 **Shoutout** **to Philadelphia and the Fezziwigs Sweet Shop, I was in Philly to see some family and we came here for dessert also to my friend there is someting in the fic that only she gets**. **Also please review I t would make me so happy! Near, far, wherever you are never stop reading. So long!**


	6. Carlisle on Rosalie

**Authoress Note:**

 **Hello** **, hello,** **how are you all? Wherever you are I hope you people are having a great day! With Rosalie I had to give the whole part of Carlisle telling her so I could get the reaction and use it for the next chapter. Now without further ado on with Transformations**!

I could smell the freshly mowed grass of the Hale's yard, they had a daughter Rosalie, she was to be married to Royce King and I was set to attend her wedding next month.

It was a pleasure to be walking along these streets, so much different from the ones in Volterra inlaid with sun stained cobblestone and especially the ones from my home of London, in my time the roads were paved in dirt.

My thoughts turned to Esme, it was only a few weeks ago that we returned from another honeymoon and it was beautiful she was the most amazing creature to ever walk the earth. Edward spent the time doing a multi day hunt.

The house we were temporarily staying at for now was just around the corner. Taking a deep breath preparing myself for the sighting of humans, even after all these years I still trembled sometimes at the smell of human blood.

I paused sniffing the air, something tasted good. Closing my eyes I let my animal instinct inhibit me. Blood, human blood, rushing around the corner just below a human's speed. I arrived at the sight of the offense.

Buttons, copper colored buttons scattered across the sidewalk, blood stained upon the stone, and a girl under a lampost; the girl was Rosalie Hale.

I approached her silently noticing her pushed open jacket and the hem of ger dress pushed up to hips. Sniffing the air I came to a shocking realization, she was raped by her fiancé and his odious friends. How dare they, she was a lady, no one in my time would have dared to do this.

I studied her for a second, taking note of her breathing rate and her heart beat. making a literel split second decision I gathered her still body in my arms and ran home.

I quickly explained the situation to Edward and Esme, adoptive mother and son. Esme following cleared the table that had papers and legal documents strewn about it, Edward rushed off, quickly to not hear her thoughts during the change. I whispered my hope to Esme that she would become what she was to me to Edward.

Setting her gently on the table I shot a glance at Esme needing the love of my undead life to reassure me. She stood up and places one of her hands on my shoulder, I grasped it and brought it up to my lips. Reassured she backed up. Bending down I smoothed her tangled hair back from her neck and pierced her delicate flesh with my razor sharp teeth.

She immediately started thrashing around, Esme hurried up to me and pulled me back. So sweet, and so soft, she kissed me.

"Only me Carlisle, focus only on me." My love panted out. I hadn't realized how worried I was for the outcome of this situation also that I was beside myself that even now, in this time women were still treated like objects, things that were meant only for pleasure. When they were not just prizes, they were goddesses, people with opinions, a real life. Though the goddess thing only applied to Esme.

 _3 Days Later_

She was still crying out in agony, but her cries were shortening. I hunted earlier today knowing that at least for a lady of high society like her it would be better if Esme taught her how to hunt. We grasped each others hands as we both heard the crescendo of her heart burning. We both listened as her breaths grew fainter until they were almost non-existent, I pulled Esme into a standing position and called Edward down; it was time for us to meet out new 'daughter' and him his new mate.

She stood up more graceful than even the most balanced of vampires, turned around, opened her mouth, and let out a curdling screech. Esme hurtled forward and quickly whispered in her ear," Please Rosalie be quiet, I swear that you will want to hear this," Rosalie let her eyes move across the room taking in me and Edward I was sad to see that her eyes didn't linger on him.

"Who are you? Where am I? and What the hell happened?!" She said calmly. Out of the corner of my eyes I watched Edward as he appraised Rosalie's everything. Directing my thought at Edward I thought: _pretty isn't she? Think she could be your mate?._ Edward smirked at me and slightly shook his head. Ouch! I shot my eyes towards Esme, she had elbowed me, and it actually hurt! She motioned her head towards Rosalie. Ohh, her questions, I needed to answer them.

"Hello Rosalie, pleasure to see you again, I hope you remembered me." All she did was smile and nod, so I would assume she remembered me," this is Esme, my wife," I motioned my hand to her as Esme smiled softly at her," and this is Edward my adoptive son." She payed the most attention to Edward, while he just waved his hand and closed his eyes when she was running her eyes over his body and face, her face fell a little, disappointed I was sad to assume.

I regained my composure within the second, no one would notice. "You are in our temporary home,"

"Temporary?" She questioned. "Yes, whenever we stay in a place for too long we then have to move. For your question about what happened I recommend you to sit down." She took my suggestion warily, crossing her legs daintily and looking up at me.

I sensed Edward and Esme stand behind me. Taking an unnecessary breath I started,"All of us, you, me, Esme, and Edward are vampires, I turned you after I found you on the road half beaten to death." Sho looked at me still shocked If it wasn't for the fact that I know she's already dead I would've thought her to be.

"We don't drink human blood like most of our kind instead we drink animal blood which we find less barbaric. Our bodies are frozen at this states, which means that you will no longer have, have," I coughed.

"Our periods, Rosalie." Esme stated bluntly. She chuckled then without a sign her face stilled and a look of horror came over her face, her hands brought up to her face. "You, you mean I can't have children," she stuttered out. "Yes," I replied, I guess she wanted kids, well that wouldn't end up happening. She stood up and with her bloodshot eyes, tgey narrowed to a slit.

"You idiotic, blunderbuss, chuckle head, you are the most unsympathetic doof who belongs dead and unloved by all who meet you." My mouth dropped open, for such a lady she had quite a mouth. Esme rushed after her as she stalked out of the room. I could inly hope that one day she would love Erward and love her new life. Edward and I looked at eachother then quickly and silently we walked to the forest that was on the perimeter of our property and started to hunt. Rosalie hopefully would hunt with Esme. All I can hope for is that she adjusts.

 **Authoress** **Note:**

 **Kay Rose's insults to Carlisle mean: blunderbuss - stupid, chuckle head -a fool. Now thank you so much for reading, please review, favourite, and folliw me and this story, please please please check out my other stories. And as always read and be a crazy person doing it!**


End file.
